It Started With A Rose
by Lady Morgan of Sealand
Summary: When Harv Cartons comes to RS on business, he isn't the only one joining him. His sister, Hillary, is joining the party. When driving around town, Hillary meets Red. What will become of these two cars? Non-Humanized Cannon! OC RedXOC, FinnxOC SalQueen MxH and everything in between!
1. Phone Call

**Phone Call**

**Welcome to my newest Cars fan fiction! I hope that you all will enjoy this story! Now we won't meet Hillary until either the next chapter or chapter 3 depending on the length I make it and what I want to do.**

**Special thanks to MereMcQueen314 for helping me when I had writers block! You rock Mere! And to my awesome sister, Emma, for suffering through my craziness! Love you, sis!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters that rightfully belong to the Disney and Pixar companies. The only characters I own, are Raine, Windy, Storm, Molley, Danney, and Hillary. To see what These characters look like, check out my DeviantArt page under Buddygirl1004. So far I only have Raine and Molley up. And I'm gonna edit Molley's cause I want her to look a little bit more like her daddy! Oh, and sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm writing this on my iPhone and it doesn't always get things right.**

**Anyways, on with chapter 1!**

**Words: 1,625**

* * *

It was a quite mid summer day in Radiator Springs, Arizona. The small town had just hit its low tourists peak since cars did not dare to drive in the hot summer heat. This low point in tourists was actually welcomed with open wheels (open arms, ya get it?) to the residents who had become over swamped with tourists since the town had been placed on the map.

All was peaceful in the McQueen house, unless of course, if you don't count the ruckus of one ten and one eleven year old girl that came in the form of giggles that was coming from one Raine McQueen's bedroom.

Inside Raine's bedroom were two giggling cars. One a deep shade of purple, the other a smooth blue hue. The purple car was Raine Salena McQueen, the other was Molley Holley Shiftwell, who was Raine's best friend.

"I totally think that Danney likes you!" Giggled Molley. Danney was her twin brother. They looked exactly alike but with the only difference that Danney had their father's front end, while Molley looked just like their mom but with their dad's colouring and rear view mirrors.

Raine rolled her eyes but a deep shade of rouge could clearly be seen on her cheeks. "Are you sure?" Raine asked her best friend, eyeing her closely.

"Have I ever lied to you, Raine?" Molley asked in a sincere voice.

"Well," Raine pondered, touching her bottom lip with her tire, "Now that I think about it, there were numerous times that you did, indeed, lie to me." She said with a cheeky grin.

"But those were good lies." Molley responded with a roll of her green eyes.

Raine was about to respond when the phone began to ring. She rolled out of her room and to the phone that was placed into the hall. She hit the answer button with her left tire and spoke, "Hello, McQueen Residence, this is Raine speaking." she said.

"Good morning, Miss McQueen." Said the unmistakable voice of Harv.

"Good morning, Harv." Raine replied.

"Can you get your dad for me? Its business." he said, driving straight to the point.

"Yea, hold on a second while I go get him." Raine replied while she rolled down the hall to her parents bedroom.

She slowly drove in and made her way to her dad's side of the mattress.

"Daddy." Raine called out in a quiet voice so as to not wake up her mother or her sister. She tapped his side lightly with her wheel, "Daddy."

"Whot?" Lightning replied in a groggily voice as he opened up his windshield and eyeing his oldest daughter. There was another small yawn next to him that belonged to Raine's little sister, Windy.

Lightning turned his head to look at his little girl, "Shhh." he cooed, not wanting to wake up his wife in fear of her hormonal wrath.

"Harv is on the phone, he says its business." Raine replied, backing up so that her dad could get out of bed.

"Okay, thanks sweetie." he replied before rolling out of his room and to the phone while Raine went back into her room.

"No, Mum, we're fine." Molley was saying. Being the daughter of an international spy, Molley was always equipped with the latest stuff that her mom could make for her, or if Holley couldn't give her daughter the technology, Molley would build it herself.

"Hi, Mrs. Shiftwell!" Raine called out when she rolled next to Molley.

Molley gave her a pointed glare and a roll of her eyes before she continued her conversation with her mother.

"Why can't I drive home by myself, mum? I'm 10! It's just on the other side of town." Molley asked in a defeated sigh. Molley looked at her best friend and formed words with her lips and an expression, similar to her mothers, and mocked her.

Raine had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at her best friend.

Molley gave a defeated sigh, "Okay, mum. Love you, too." she said before she disconnected.

"Mothers!" she said in a exasperated voice.

"Tell me about them!" Raine said, "At least yours isn't pregnant." she said and the two girls broke out into giggles.

There was a knock at the door and the sound of Lightning's voice called out, "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yea, daddy!" Raine replied.

Lightning rolled through the swinging purple door and entered his daughter's room.

"Did you girls get any sleep last night?" he asked them as they gave each other sideways glances and irrupted into giggles.

"I'll take that as a no." Lightning replied, then turned to Molley.

"Do you have someone picking you up, Molley?" Lightning asked.

"Yea, Dad's coming to get me. Mum won't let me drive into town by myself." Molley said.

"And she's right about that. It's summer, you could easily get lost or get sunstroke."

"Thats what Mum said." Molley said with a roll of her eyes.

Raine looked at her friend and shifted her gaze to her father, "So what did Harv want?" she asked.

"Oh, he's coming into town and wanted to know if there was a room available at headquarters for him and his sister to stay in." he explained to his daughter.

"I didn't know Harv had a sister." Raine said.

"Yea, Hillary. She's always wanted to visit Radiator Springs." Lightning replied.

There was a knock at the door, "That would be your dad, Molley." Lightning said, going out of the room and towards the front door.

Molley and Raine followed behind Lightning as he went to go open the door.

"Hey Mater, hey Danney." Lightning greeted the two cars.

"Mornin', Buddy!" Mater greeted.

"Mornin', Uncle Lightning." Danney replied in the same accent as his father.

Lightning chuckled, "Morning you two. "You want a cup of coffee, Mater?"

"Yea, I'd love some." Mater said and he and his son rolled into the McQueen residence.

The two older cars rolled into the kitchen and the three tween cars rolled into the living room.

"Morning, Raine." Danney said, a slight rogue on his blue metal.

"Hey, Danney." Raine replied with a smile.

Before anyone could speak, Sally came driving into the living room, Windy next to her.

Windy had her mother's front end but her dads rear end. She was the same blue hue as her mother.

"Morning, Raine!" Windy said in her breezy voice as she rolled up to her big sister. Windy was five years old and very advanced for her age. "Hey Molley, Danney." she greeted her older sisters friends.

Sally smiled at the three kids, "Morning guys." she greeted, and looked at her eldest daughter, "Raine, where's your dad?" she asked.

"In the kitchen with Uncle Mater drinking coffee." Raine replied.

"Mmm coffee...a few more weeks and you will be mine once more." Sally sighed. "Thanks, Raine." she said before rolling towards the kitchen, her undercarriage nearly touching the floor and her sides blown out.

Raine smiled at her mother as she drove into the kitchen.

*10 minutes later (because I really couldn't think of anything to write here.*

With a final goodbye, Mater and the Shiftwell twins drove out of the McQueen house, that was situated a little ways down the road from Lightning's racing headquarters.

"Dad, can we go now? Please? You promised!" Raine asked a few minutes after her best friend left.

"Yes, I know I promised you, let me finish this cup of coffee before we do anything else." Lightning said as he drank the last gulp of coffee.

He turned to his wife, "Now if anything happens, just call me, okay sweetie." Lightning said.

"Don't worry, Lightning, we'll be fine." Sally assured her husband.

"I hope so. I love you." he said, rolling

In for a kiss, which his wife returned.

"Love you too, stickers." Sally replied.

Lightning lowered himself on his wheels and spoke to Windy, "Be good for mommy, okay Windy." He said in a fatherly tone.

"I will, daddy!" Windy said, kissing her dad on the cheek.

"Let's go, daddy!" Raine said in an excited voice, already driving out of the house.

"Like father, like daughter." Sally said with a giggle as Lightning drove after his daughter.

* * *

**Okay! That's the end of the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of It Started With A Rose.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Slow down and smell the Roses,**

**Morgan and The Holograms**


	2. Dirt Turns

Hello! And welcome to the next chapter of It Started With A Rose! I have decided that Hillary will be introduced this chapter! Thank you all for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Pixar's Cars. Though I would very much love to! But I do own Celia Whitwall and Leonzio Forklift.

Words:1,259

* * *

"Remember Raine, you don't have three-wheel brakes, so you got to pitch it hard, break it loose, and then just drive it with the throttle." Lightning instructed to his daughter. They were currently at Willy's Butte.

Earlier that week, Raine had expressed her desires to learn how to make a turn on dirt, so she went to the one person she knew she could go to with the help she needed, her father.

"Okay, daddy, I think I got it." Raine said, hopping on her tires. She closed her eyes and breathed, "Speed. I am speed." she whispered to herself. "Quicker than quick, faster than fast. I am as fast as daddy." she breathed and Lightning let out a laugh.

"Okay, Raine. On your marks. Get set." Lightning could hear his daughter fire up her engine, the roaring sound similar to his own. "GO!" Lightning said as his daughter took off on the track. Lightning smiled with pride as his daughter flew lightning fast on the track, she was halfway done and Lightning watched with bated breath as she neared the dirt turn.

Raine looked up briefly at her father and gave a huge smile, as she turned her front wheels to the right while her rear tires pointed left and she rode the turn.

When she finished the turn, she accelerated down the straight and hit her brakes hard at an angle, creating a cloud of dust in front of her father.

"How'd I do, daddy?" Raine asked her dad with a smile.

"You did splendid, Raine!" Lightning praised his daughter. "How about heading to Flo's for lunch? Harv should be here soon, anyway." Lightning said as Raine nodded.

They drove up to the road, but Lightning stopped at a grave stone. Raine looked over her fender when she didn't hear her dad's tires behind her and watched as he idled in front of the grave. There were fresh flowers placed there that were left by Red the other day.

Raine barely heard him when he spoke.

"Hey, Doc." he said quietly. "I know I don't come up here often, my oldest daughter, Raine, wanted to learn how do a turn on dirt. I told her exactly what you told me to do. She's a natural, Doc." Lightning said, choking back a sob. "Sally and I have another little girl too, Windy. She's more like Sally than me. And we're expecting another one, a little boy, Storm Hudson McQueen." Lightning looked over his fender to see Raine smiling at him. "Well, I have to go, Doc. But I promise to visit you soon." he said, and with one final glance, went into reverse and drove to his daughter.

"You okay, daddy?" Raine asked her father as they drove side by side into town.

"Yea, sweetie." he said, playfully bumping into her side, "I'm fine." Lightning replied. (haha that rhymed)

Raine chuckled and returned the bump, "If you say so, daddy." she replied as they got into the main part of town.

Raine looked around and smiled, she always loved Radiator Springs when there weren't any tourists. It made the old days, before Radiator Springs was put back on the map look more real.

She saw Red at the courthouse watering a new bloom of roses by the statue of the two-cylinder founder.

She saw Lizzie quietly sleeping on her porch to the trinket shop. Out of all the towns folks, Lizzie was probably her favourite one. When she was younger, she loved driving over to Lizzie's when they were in town. She loved sitting in front of the porch with Molley and Danney and listening to Lizzie recount the days of old.

She saw Guido and Luigi out front of their shop, arguing about tires in Italian. They were her second favourite towns folks. One day she had gone up to them and asked them if they could teach her Italian. She quickly picked up the language.

She looked over at the two Italian cars and laughed at the same argument that they have all the time.

"Guido, why the tires are here?" Luigi asked his blue friend.

"Sono sempre stati qui." he replied, using his forklifts to indicate the tires. Raine mentally translated it to 'They have always been here.'

"They were better where they were before." Luigi replied.

Guido sighed and spoke, "Stai sempre a parlare." Raine laughed out loud and her father looked at her with a raised windshield.

"Guido!" Luigi replied in an angry voice.

"What's so funny, Raine?" Lightning asked his oldest daughter.

"Guido told Luigi that he talks too much." Raine said, causing her father to crack up.

They rolled up into Flo's, Sarge, Fillmore, and Sheriff were already there. Sarge and Fillmore were arguing, per usual.

"Afternoon, Lightning, Raine." Sheriff greatest the two McQueens.

"Afternoon, Sheriff." the two cars replied.

Flo rolled up to them, "Can I get you guys somethin' to drink?" she asked.

"Yea, I'll have a diet fuel, Auntie Flo." Raine said.

"I'll have a hot fuel, Flo." Lightning said. Flo rolled into the station and came back with the drinks.

"Ciao, Raine!" came the sound of seven year old Celia Whitewall, daughter of Luigi and Annetta Whitewall.

"Ciao, Celia!" Raine greeted her younger friend.

"Ciao, Raine." came the sound of six year old boy, Leonzio Forklift, Son of Guido and Annalisa Forklift.

"Ciao, Leonzio." Raine replied as Flo brought their drinks. She watched as the two cars drove down to their father's shop.

"Thanks, Auntie Flo." Raine said as Flo gave her her drink.

Just then, the sound of two unfamiliar engines could be heard coming closer to town.

Lightning rolled to the drive way and looked down the street to see a brown Mustang GT 500. Next to the GT 500, was a light pink, Pontiac g8.

Lightning motioned them over to Flo's and they pulled up.

"Hey Harv, it's good to see you." Lightning greeted his agent.

"Good to see you too, McQueen."

Harv lifted his fender towards the light pink car, "Lightning, this is my sister, Hillary."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hillary." Lightning said, shaking her fender. Raine rolled up next to her dad.

"This is my eldest daughter, Raine." Lightning introduced.

"Wow, she's gotten so big. I haven't seen her since she was a year old." Harv said, "She's gorgeous Lightning, better load up that shotgun, soon." he said., playfully.

"Well, my friend, Holley, said she let me borrow hers when she starts dating." Lightning said jokingly.

"Dad..." Raine whinnied, starring at her father.

"How about you take Hillary on a tour of the town while I talk to Harv about business inside of Flo's." Lightning suggested.

"Okay." Raine said, smiling at the light pink car.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of It Started With A Rose! Once again, special thanks to MereMcQueen314 for helping me in my time of great need! You rock, girl!

I'd rather have roses on my table than diamonds on my neck. (Said by Emma Goldman)

~ Morgan and The Holograms


	3. A gift of Roses

**Thank you all again for all of your reviews! This is the chapter where Red and Hillary will finally meet! Are you as excited as I am? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pixar, last I checked, Steve Jobs had sold it to Disney. I do not own Disney either (though I am truthful when I say I plan to become rich and buy it.) because last I checked, The Walt Disney company owns it...this wont affect my buying Disney, right? RIGHT? (And when I do buy it, I'm bringing back the Disney Classics! AND! Cars will have its own spin off show!) But I do own Katey and Benney Shiftwell, Thunder, Trent and Terra Carrera!**

**And special thanks to MereMcQueen314 for helping me, once again, with this story, you rock, Mere! **

**And sorry that this chapter is on the short side.**

**Words: 942**

* * *

"These flowers are beautiful." Hillary said as they past by The Cozy Cone that was now run by Lightning's sister, Thunder, who had married Sally's cousin, Trent. Hillary rolled closer to them and took a deep sniff.

"Wow, they smell fantastic!" Hillary said.

"You can thank Red, he's the one who takes care of all of the plants here." Raine said as she waved to her Aunt Thunder who was idling outside with her daughter, Terra.

"Who's Red?" Hillary asked. Raine took a quick glance around town, and finally say said car still watering the plants by two-cylinder statue of the founder.

"He's over there." Raine indicated with her fender.

Hillary looked in the direction that Raine was indicating and saw the firetruck.

She and Raine continued on down the road, Raine introducing her to the townsfolk.

"Howdy, Rain!" Came the voice of Molley as she drove up next to her best friend.

"Hey, Molley." Raine greeted. "Hillary, this is my best friend, Molley. Molley, this is Harv's sister, Hillary." Raine introduced the two cars.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Hillary." Molley greeted her.

"And the same to you too, Molley." Hillary replied.

"Well, I got to go, Raine. Celia, Leonzio, Katey, Benney, Danney, and I are playing hide and seek." She said as she drove off down Cactus Drive.

Hillary and Raine drove until they reached the end of Main Street.

Hillary looked in the direction of the fire station, "Oh! Those flowers are beautiful!" She exclaimed, driving over to the set of roses that were growing around the statue of Stanley.

Red looked up when he heard the sound of Hillary tires coming in his direction and drove up a bit.

Hillary, hearing his tires, looked up. She gave him a big smile a wave her tire. "Hi, I'm Hillary." she said.

Red eyes grew wide and a second later drove away.

"Was it something I said?" Hillary asked in a quite voice as Raine rolled up next to her.

"Sorry about him. Red is very shy." Raine told her.

*That night at Dinner*

"Thanks for inviting us to dinner, Sally." Harv said as they lounged in the living room, music playing softly in the background.

"Your welcome." Sally said.

"So how far along are you, Sally?" Hillary asked the blue Porsche.

"What are you talking about? I'm not pregnant." Sally said with a straight face.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry for assuming, Sally!" Hillary exclaimed.

The McQueens broke out laughing and Sally spoke, "I'm just pulling your wheel, Hillary. I'll be eight and a half months tomorrow."

"Well, that's great news. Boy or girl?" Hillary asked.

"Boy, Storm Hudson McQueen."

"How adorable!" Hillary gushed.

Before anyone can say anything else, the doorbell rang.

"I GOT IT!" came the cheerful voice of Windy as she sped to the door.

"Wait for me, Sweetie!" Lightning called as sped after his daughter who had already opened the door.

A few minutes later the two cars returned and Windy spoke, "Hillary, it's for you." she said.

Hillary raised her windshield and drove in the direction that Lightning and Windy ha come from. Standing in the hallway was Red.

"H-hi, Hillary." he said in a small voice.

"Hi, Red." Hillary replied.

"I'm s-sorry. About earlier. For driving away." he said in fragmented sentences.

"It's quite all right, Red." Hillary replied.

"These are for you." he said in a rushed voice, handing her a bouquet of roses that he held in his left wheel.

Hillary took them with her left wheel and took a deep sniff, "They smell beautiful, Red. Thank you."

Red nodded his head, gave her one last smile, and reversed out of the house, closing the door behind him.

Hillary took another deep whiff of the roses before heading back to the living room.

"Red and Hillary sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Windy sang in a loud voice.

"Windy!" Sally said in a sharp voice.

Hillary laughed, "It's okay, Sally."

"Did he give you those for what happened earlier?" Raine questioned the pink car.

"Yea, he apologized for driving off like he did." Hillary said to Raine.

"What happened earlier?" Sally asked.

"I told him I liked his roses and he drove away." Hillary recalled, telling the cars about what had happened earlier that day.

* * *

**Okay! We've come to a close on this chapter! What do you all think of it so far? I hope you liked it! So please review and tell me what you thought! It would be much appreciated!**

**I love bringing roses to a woman when she least expects it. (Esai Morales)**

**~Morgan and The Holograms**


	4. The Plan

**The Plan**

**Now this is just gonna be a filler, so it's gonna be short. But even though it's a filler, it will have some insight on Hillary and Harv's relationship.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cars. That is the rightful property of Disney and Pixar, but since Disney owns Pixar, I guess it's just Disney that owns it. But I do own Brian Carrly our new antagonist!**

**Words: 652**

* * *

That night as Harv and Hillary were getting ready for the night, Harv brought up the topic that they were discussing on the way to Radiator Springs.

"So, Hill." Harv started as Hillary placed the roses in a vase on the side of the bed. "Do you think you could stay here for a few days?" he asked.

The reason they had come to Radiator Springs in the first place was because Hillary was being stalked by her ex-boyfriend, Brian Carrly. The business that Harv had to discuss was about seeing if it was possible to hide Hillary in Radiator Springs until the police arrested Carrly.

"Yea, I think I could. The place is just so alive, and I can still continue my work as a naturalist." Hillary said as she rolled onto the mattresses.

"Okay, I will talk Lightning in the morning and confirm all of the plans." Harv said as Hillary clicked a button next to her bed which turned off the lights.

"Hey, Harv." Hillary called out into the darkness.

"Yea?" Came his reply from the other side of the room.

"Thanks for everything." Hillary said. "Your a great brother."

"Your welcome, sis." Harv replied before both cars drifted to sleep.

*The Next Morning*

When Hillary awoke that morning she looked over at the other side of the room to see that her brother was already gone. On the pillow next to her was a note written in Harv's wheel.

Hillary,

Gone to meet Lightning at Flo's to finalize the plan for your staying here. After that, I'll have to leave. So if you don't catch me before I go, I'll miss you and I'll see you soon.

Don't forget to try and make friends!

-Harv

Hillary smiled at the last part of the letter. She always had trouble making friends growing up.

Hillary decided that she would drive down to Flo's to see if her brother was still there.

*10 minutes later*

She arrived at Flo's and saw Harv and Lightning finishing up their caffeinated fuel.

"Hey, Harv!" Hillary said and sped towards her brother.

"Hey, Hillary." Harv said as his sister parked beside him.

"Morning, Lightning." She said as he returned the greeting.

"Everything is set up." Harv told his sister. "Lightning talked to his friend, Finn, who agree to keep an eye out on surveillance tapes placed around town in case Carrly shows his fender around town."

Hillary nodded her head and looked around at the town. The children were racing up and down Main Street. Red was watering his flowers. It all seemed so quiet. She liked quiet

"Well, sis, I got to go." Harv said, pulling out of his station. He gave his sister a hug and smiled. "Don't worry about a thing, okay, Hill." Harv said, starring at his sister.

"Okay, Harv. I'll see you soon." Hillary replied and she watched her brother drive out of Flo's and onto the mother road.

* * *

**Okay people! I hope you liked it! I know its probably not that we'll written, but I really wanted to update today! I'm trying to update this story for a week straight and so far it's going good! I have never updated this many times in a row! **

**It will never rain roses: when we want to have more roses we must plant more trees. (George Eliot)**

**~Morgan and The Holograms**


	5. A Familiar Face

**A Familiar Face**

**Hello again, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed yesterday's chapter, as short as it was. So this chapter will be more about the kids than Hillary and Red. But we will have a secret pulled out from Hillary's closet. And a car who she hasn't seen since she was a child will drive back into her life like she was just gone for a day or so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cars, that is the rightful property of The Disney Company.**

**Words: 661**

* * *

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" came the shout of Raine as she raced down Main Street, her friends behind her.

Hillary looked at them and smiled. She looked around and saw Red sitting in the shade of the Fire Department House, watching the children play with a smile on his face.

Hillary drove towards Red, who looked up and smiled as she parked next to him.

"Morning, Red." She said in a cheerful voice as Leonzio was tagged by Windy.

"Morning, Hillary." he said in a quiet voice as he looked at the pink car.

"Katey's it!" Leonzio shouted as he raced away from the purple tow truck.

"Guys! Slow down!" came the shout of Katey as she tried driving faster after she was tagged by Leonzio from behind.

"Poor Katey." Hillary sighed as she watched the other kids zoom past her.

"Don't let her fool you." Red said in a whisper. "She's a mastermind."

Hillary looked at him with a raised windshield. Red motioned with his head to Katey and Hillary looked in her direction.

She saw the blue fiat 500 car named Cilia, slow down next to her so that Katey could tag her.

"Celia's it!" Katey cried and sped off to the other side of the street where her older sister was.

Hillary let out a chuckle, "She's clever, that one."

"Yea, just like her mother." Red replied.

Cilia let out a growl, "I'll get you for that, Shiftwell!" She shouted as she raced after the purple tow truck.

Hillary's eyes widened at the name Shiftwell.

"Did she just call her...Shiftwell?" Hillary asked in a quiet voice.

"Yea, that's her last name." Red said, looking at the female car next to him. "You okay, Hillary?" he asked.

But Hillary didn't hear him. She was currently scanning the Shiftwell children. If Molley didn't have those rear-view mirrors, and the colour that her sister had. She would look just like her half-sister.

And her half-sister was Holley Amey Shiftwell.

But Shiftwell was a common name, right? What were the possibilities that the Shiftwell children were her sister's kids?

Besides, their last name was Shiftwell. Didn't the wife always take her husbands name when they were married?

"Red, what's Katey's mom's name?" Hillary asked, not even knowing when she had voiced the question.

"Holley, why?" Red answered, looking down at the pink Pontiac g8 with confusion.

"I think I know her..." she said, and her suspicion was confirmed seconds later.

"Molley, Danney, Benney, Katey! Come inside its lunch time!" came a familiar shout from inside Flo's.

Hillary took a deep breath and looked at the entrance, where her half sister was.

Sensing someone staring at her, Holley shifted her gaze to the Fire Department House, and her eyes met those of Hillary's.

"Hillary?" Holley said as she slowly moved forward. The children stopping in the midst of their game to watch what was happening.

"Holley." Hillary said in a flat tone as her sister rolled closer to her.

And then, all hell broke loose.

* * *

**So! What did you all think? What's gonna happen? Haha, don't look at me! I'm still figuring that part out! Lol!**

**Some people are always grumbling because roses have thorns; I am thankful that thorns have roses. (Alphonse Karr)**

**~Morgan and The Holograms**


	6. Make Ups

**Make ups **

**Let's get on with the next chapter! We had an exciting twist of events and I am sure that you all are anxious to read what happens next!**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the wonderful world that is the Cars universe. I only own Wendall who is only mentioned in this chapter and will never appear again.**

**Words: 602**

* * *

"What are you doing here!" Holley shouted, lunging at the pink car. "You think you can just show up out of the blue and think that everything is going to go back to normal!?"

Red jumped back as Hillary faced her sister.

Hillary took a deep breath, knowing that her sister seemed to over react when she was a tad bit angry. "It wasn't my fault, Holl!" Hillary said in her defense.

"Yes, it was! And don't 'Holl' me!" Holley said, her windshield knotted together and a scowl on her face.

"I had nothing to do with what happened, you Lolita!" Hillary shouted, but shut her mouth as soon as the word came out of her mouth. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call you that!" Hillary said, but Holley heard no word of her apology.

"Don't call me that, Cartons!" Holley replied, her body shaking as she inched closer to her sister. Hillary knew that calling her a 'Lolita' was the worse move she could make when fighting against her sister.

"Wow...I've never seen Mum so mad before." Molley whispered to her twin, who nodded his head silently.

"Holley, please, just listen to me!" Hillary shouted.

"There you go again, pulling the 'I'm older and therefore you have to listen to me!' card! It won't work!" Holley shouted.

"Now I know why mum never liked it when we played that card on Katey and Benney." Danney said to Molley, who nodded.

"I'm not trying to pull anything, Sis!" Hillary said with a shout.

"I am NOT your sister, Hillary Anne!" Holley shouted.

"But you used to be!" Hillary retorted, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Remember? All those pranks we pulled on Harv and Finn? When we rewired the wires in the house so nothing worked properly." Hillary said, looking at her sister.

"Dad was so mad at us and he forced us to rewire everything back and made you miss your date with Wendall." Holley said, laughing a bit.

"I'm glad I did, guy was a total creep!" Hillary said with a laugh on her face.

"So..." Holley stated, driving closer to her sister. "Sisters?" Holley asked above a whisper.

"Sisters." Hillary replied with a smile as she hugged her sister.

"Okay, can someone please fill us in?" the question came from Windy, who was parked in front of her parents. Their argument had attracted the attention of the entire town apparently.

"Windara!" Sally said, nudging her daughter's side with her tire.

* * *

**So? What did you all think? There will probably not be an update tomorrow since my family is going to Cell Stadium to root on the Yankees! And then Thursday I start school! I'm so excited! **

**Oh! And we may or may not learn what the word Lolita means, but in case we don't, here is the definition:**

**Lolita: meaning; a girl who likes older men. Not exactly a "gold digger" of a "grave digger" I've always thought of Holley as a Lolita since she fell in love with Mater. **

**We may pass violets looking for roses. We may pass contentment looking for victory. (Bern Williams)**

**~Morgan and The Holograms**


	7. Family

**Welcome to the next chapter of It Started With A Rose! I'm your authour, Morgan! Now, let's get down to business! (To defeat the huns! Haha sorry, I've been in a Mulan mood, carry on)**

**I know if you were to go on Dictionary dot com that Lolita means a sexually precocious young girl. I went by what I said last chapter how it was a girl who liked older men. I thought it would sound like Holley was a whore if I used the Dictionary definition.**

**Know that I have cleared that little thing up, let us continue on with the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own no recognizable characters of the franchise known as Cars. I do not own Maria, that is the property of my good friend, MereMcQueen314, who was generous enough to let me borrow her since I love the pairing that she has with a certain green race car...**

**Words: 871**

* * *

The two sisters were currently sitting inside of Flo's Café, thankful for the air condition and the cool-it that Flo's provided for its customers.

"So how exactly are you two related?" Lightning asked, breaking the silence that surrounded Hillary, Holley, and the other residents of Radiator Springs that had witnessed the argument between the purple and the pink car.?

"My mother was Hillary's father's fifth marriage." Holley explained.

"And her father was my mother's sixth marriage." Hillary elaborated.

"Before Hillary and I became sisters, we were best friend." Holley said.

"When my mom divorced for the fifth time, we had the crazy idea to set our parents up with each other so we could become sisters." Hillary said, causing the two cars to giggle.

"Needless to say, it worked out and in five months we were officially sisters." Holley said.

"We were always causing mischief, whether it was sabotaging one of our siblings dates or just wrecking havoc on our family, we were always in trouble." Holley said.

"Speaking of siblings," Hillary said, "You won't believe who got married!"

"Who?" Holley said.

"Maria!" Hillary said.

"Our Maria? The same Maria who swore she would never marry because all men are idiots, Maria?" Holley asked.

"Is there any other Maria in our family?" Hillary asked.

"Whose she married to?" Holley asked her sister.

"Some race car named Chick Hicks." Hillary replied.

"Wait." Lightning said, "Chick Hicks? Number 86?" Lightning asked.

"The very same...oh wait!" Hillary said, "So that's why I had to drag Harv to her wedding! Wow, every thing makes so much more sense know.

Before Holley could add on to anything, Finn came driving into Flo's.

"Morning everyone, I heard a bunch of shouting, what happ-ened " he said, the last part of his voice dropping when his eyes fell on Hillary.

"Hill?" he asked in a whisper.

"Hey, bro." Hillary said, waving her tire at her brother.

"Finn is your brother, too?" Windy said.

"Well, he is my brother." Holley said.

"Yea, that whole Lolita thing really makes things complicated." Hillary said, "Opps, sorry sis, it just came out."

"That's quite alright." Holley said as Finn's eyes grew wide.

"Uh, what exactly does Lolita mean?" The question came from Mater, making Holley look at her husband as she searched for something to tell him instead of the truth.

"It's a medical condition that runs in my family. It's only in girls." She said finally. It was true, it did only happen to girls.

"I hope I don't have Lolita!" Came the voice of Molley as she exchanged glances with her younger sister.

"Oh my God, Mom, what would happen if we have Lolita?" Katey asked, her eyes wide.

Holley eyed her brother nervously as her children kept repeating the word.

"So," Sally said, trying to steer the conversation away from the term Lolita. "Is everyone ready for tonight?" She asked looking around at the gathered townsfolk.

"What's tonight?" Hillary asked, looking around at the other cars.

"Tonight is the annual Friday Night Cruise." Raine said, "It's when we take a break from all that goes on today and we drive down the street to 60's music like when the town was in its heyday. It's really fun."

"Yea, but one of us always has to watch the younger kids and it's always Raine and I. Although most times Red helps out." Danney said, cracking a smile.

"Well, if you two want to enjoy the cruise, I would be happy to watch the kids." Hillary volunteered.

"Well...if your sure." Sally said, looking out the window where the kids were being hosed down by Red. "We aren't liable for any injuries."

* * *

**AND THERE WE GO! Chapter 7 of It Started With A Rose! I do so hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**So please, if you did indeed enjoy this chapter, review. For reviews make my life filled with happiness! And I could really use the happiness!**

**"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." [Romeo and Juliet (II, ii, 1-2)]**

**~Morgan and The Holograms**


	8. Let's Cruise

**Let's Cruise**

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait in updating! School's been excruciating and since I'm a Junior this year, I have to work really hard to maintain my A and B average so that I can go to college to become an animator for Pixar! Wouldn't that be awesome? But I have to study really hard if I want to get into a good college. And since it's fall, my allergies have decided that they are gonna explode this year and so I really didn't want to do anything for the past few days, but I forced myself to write this chapter for you.**

**Anyways, Let's get this Cruise on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I claim no right to the beautiful and wonderful world of Cars that rightfully belong to The Disney Company and Pixar Studios. I only own Nelly, Terran, Huie, Faith, Harper, Phil, Cathey, Hermione, Raffaella and Mario. *takes deep breath* that was a mouth full of names... I also don't own Sh-boom, that is property of The Crew Cuts.**

**Words: 1,885**

_**Previously on, It Started With A Rose.**_

* * *

_"Uh, what exactly does Lolita mean?" The question came from Mater, making Holley look at her husband as she searched for something to tell him instead of the truth._

_"It's a medical condition that runs in my family. It's only in girls." She said finally. It was true, it did only happen to girls._

_"I hope I don't have Lolita!" Came the voice of Molley as she exchanged glances with her younger sister._

_"Oh my God, Mom, what would happen if we have Lolita?" Katey asked, her eyes wide._

_Holley eyed her brother nervously as her children kept repeating the word._

_"So," Sally said, trying to steer the conversation away from the term Lolita. "Is everyone ready for tonight?" She asked looking around at the gathered townsfolk._

_"What's tonight?" Hillary asked, looking around at the other cars._

_"Tonight is the annual Friday Night Cruise." Raine said, "It's when we take a break from all that goes on today and we drive down the street to 60's music like when the town was in its heyday. It's really fun."_

_"Yea, but one of us always has to watch the younger kids and it's always Raine and I. Although most times Red helps out." Danney said, cracking a smile._

_"Well, if you two want to enjoy the cruise, I would be happy to watch the kids." Hillary volunteered._

_"Well...if your sure." Sally said, looking out the window where the kids were being hosed down by Red. "We aren't liable for any injuries."_

* * *

Hillary found herself that night parked over at Flo's with the kids. Thunder and Trent Carrera had just dropped of six year old daughter, Terra and four year old son, Terran.

Celia, Leonzio, Windy, and Katey were currently driving around Flo's lot playing tag with Raffaella, who was Leonzio's little sister, and Mario, who was Celia's little brother. **(So, yes, to those of you who are a wondering. Luigi has-a a son-a named-a Mario! Mama Mia! hahaha)**

On the other side of the street, Danney, Molley, and Raine were currently taking bets on how long Hillary would last as the babysitter.

Red was nearby, watering a patch of flowers that Hillary had smelt the day she first arrived in the small town. Red lifted his windshield and his eyes met Hillary's, he gave a small smile then went back to watering the flowers. Hillary let out a deep blush that caught Katey's attention.

"Red and Aunt Hillary parked beneath a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N uhh... What comes after N?" She whispered the last part to her brother.

Benney thought for a second, "T!" he shouted out with confidence.

Hillary blushed harder as her eyes met Red's again. She quickly averted her gaze as her blush reddened.

The kids all snickered at the sight, but they quickly fell silent as Finn approached them, a dark blue Pontiac Firebird type car by his side.

"Hillary." Finn said, "I would like you to meet my wife, Hermione." Finn introduced. "Hermione, this is my little sister, Hillary." Finn introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Hillary said as she shook Hermione's tire **(Just go with it...).**

"The pleasure is all mine." Hermione replied as three little cars came rolling up in front of them.

"These are our kids." Finn said, indicating the three cars.

Motioning towards a little light blue car, he spoke, "This is our nine year old son, Huie." He introduced, "Huie, this is your Aunt Hillary." Huie looked up at the pink car and gave a small smile before burrowing himself into his mothers side. "He's quite shy, you see." he said, as his wife smiled at their son.

"This is our five year old daughter, Harper." He said, motioning towards a purple car.

"Hi." Harper said, smiling up at the pink car.

"Hello." Hillary said.

And this-" he said before he was cut off.

"Hi! I'm Faith! I'm seven years old!" came the voice of the other little car who zoomed around Hillary. She had her mother's dark blue colouring.

"It's great to meet you, Faith." Hillary said, smiling down at the little girl. She looked up at her brother, "She reminds me of Nelly." Hillary said.

"She does, doesn't she?" Finn said as he watched his oldest daughter drive around the lot making shooting sounds as she pretended to shoot the gas pumps.

"She wants to be a spy like me." Finn said as he looked at his daughter.

"So you continued on with the family business." Hillary said.

"Yes, Holley, Nelly and myself joined as field agents. Cathey went into technical and Phil went into engineering." Finn said.

"And what about Maria?" Hillary asked.

"She became a History Teacher." Finn said, "You know Maria, that was always her dream job."

"Boy I remember. She would always annoy us with random dates." Hillary said, recalling the days that Maria would say a random day in history.

"That's Maria for you." Finn said as the music began to play. Finn and Hermione waved goodbye as they drove to Sh-boom by The Crew-Cuts.

Red drove over and parked next to Hillary as the kids started driving around and dancing with each other. The neon lights danced off of the citizens of the town.

Red nudged her tire, Hillary looked up and Red motioned with his hood to the other side of the street where Raine and Danney were dancing with each other. Hillary cracked a smile at the two young cars. Molley had driven over and was currently dancing with the kids.

Red looked down at the pink Pontiac with a smile as she watched the children dance to the oldies. "Hillary." He spoke in a quiet voice. Hillary looked up at the firetruck, her smile still plastered to her face. "Can I have this cruise?" he asked her, extending his tire.

"You may." She replied with a girlish giggle as the two began to dance.

The two cars started to dance and the children began whispering to one another as their two babysitters cruised.

Raine triumphantly drove over to where her best friend was parked and extended her tire. Molley groaned as she unlocked the compartment above her right wheel that held her weeks allowance. She extracted five dollars and shoved it at her best friend. Raine laughed as she took the money, placing it in her own compartment.

"I think we're back in business." Molley said with a smile as she watched her aunt and Red cruise.

"Tots back in business." Raine said as her mind **(just go with it)** began racing. Her tongue sticking out ever so slightly, a habit she had gotten from her father. "And I know just the plan we can use to do it." Raine said.

"What plan is this one?" Molley asked her friend.

"Plan AC285." Raine said with a smile.

Molley's eyes grew, "Are you insane, Raine!?" Molley asked, staring at her best friend with wide eyes.

"Why yes, yes I am." Raine replied.

"If this goes south, I'm pretending for the rest of my life that I don't know you." Molley said.

"You know you can't ignore me, sweetie." Raine said, playfully bumping her friend.

Molley laughed, "I can try." she said.

"Try, but will not succeed." Raine said with an all knowing smile.

"Okay, what are you two up to this time?" Came the voice of Sally, who was currently parked behind the two tween girls.

The girls jumped upon hearing the blue Porsche speak and they quickly did a 180 turn.

"Nothing." they said, innocent smiles playing on both of their lips.

Sally raised her left windshield as she stared at her daughter and god-daughter. "You two are up to something." Sally said as Holley came cruising over.

"What have they gotten into this time, Sally?" she asked as she stared at her own daughter.

"I don't know, Holley. But they are planning something." Sally said, turning her hood to face her best friend.

"They are just like their fathers." Holley said.

"Always planning on doing something to disrupt the peace." Sally said.

"They make such a cute couple." Katey said, who was parked next to her sister, looking at Red and Hillary.

"They do." Holley said as she smiled. The two tween girls grinned big at each other.

"So that's what you two are up to." Holley said, noticing the smile playing on the two girls face.

"No." Said the blue and purple car quickly as they looked at Holley. Holley rolled her eyes as she drove back to the pump that her husband was at.

Sally took one last look at the two girls before driving over to Windy.

The two cars waited till their moms were out of earshot before they began their conversation.

"Okay, what are we going to do first?" Molley asked as Raine whispered to her the plan.

* * *

**Woohoo! That chapters done! Dang, this felt like it took forever to writer! I really hoped you all liked it!**

**And Check out my dA page for pictures of what the cars look like!**

**Please review as it will make me very happy!**

**Oh! And check out my new story with MereMcQueen314! It's called A Thousand Miles and its gonna be a 1,000 chapter plus story full of Sally and McQueen Fluff! It takes place at the end of Cars 1 and continues on to Cars 2 and past that. To marriage and children, to surprising secrets and everything!**

**My love is like a rose divided into two, the leaves I give to others, but the rose I give to you.**

**~Morgan and The Holograms**


End file.
